Lelouch's shield
by Venture 101
Summary: To protect him I must be his shield. Over 3000 views!


Lelouch's Shield

Pairing C.C and Lelouch.

Disclaimer I do not own Code Geass or an of it's charters.

Summary: Takes place during episode 23 R2.

" C.C why didn't you know about Nunnally serving FLEIA." said Lelouch angrily.

" I am not some sort of god I don't know if people are really died or not." said C.C defending herself.

" I am only aware if people I have given geass too die not there friend's or family." said C.C.

" Schneizel. He hid this the truth from me so I would believe she was dead. Them use her a his trump card against me." said Lelouch.

" Scheneizel you have played this card well. Knowing my love for Nunnally he knows I would never hurt her." said Lelouch.

" What the hell am I suppose to do now." said Lelouch.

" Lelouch." said Suzaku. He walk up to him and grab him by his collar.

" Our objective and your dream have not change." said Suzaku.

" We can not just stop because now you know Nunnally is alive." said Suzaku.

" What is the Zero Requiem for then?" asked Suzaku throwing Lelouch to the ground.

" Remember our promise and get your head straight Lelouch." said Suzaku walking out of the room.

" Suzaku." said C.C following him out.

" I am his sword C.C. As his sword I will slash away his enemies." said Suzaku.

" So you must become Lelouch's shield it's your job to protect him and be there for him. That the promise you got to make for him. He is your partner right?" said Suzaku walking away.

C.C was a little shock by his words. But I knew he is right me and Lelouch are partners by our deal and our feelings. I need to protect him and be there for him when he needs it.

C.C walk to talk to Lelouch.

" I should applaud for being able to put on a mask against Nunnally all this time Lelouch." said C.C.

Lelouch took a long breathe. " I tired to find other ways around this if it ever happen but the answer always comes out the same." said Lelouch. " And then I wonder if the decision I made back there was right." said Lelouch.

" Lelouch you have done well. A lot better than I thought. So isn't this enough?" said C.C.

" C.C do you understand why I do this evil?" said Lelouch.

" I can't let Damocles reign. I must destroy it" said Lelouch.

" But Nunnally on Damocles." said C.C

" You did all of this for Nunnally to make a better world for her. Are you willing to stop Scheneizel if it means hurting Nunnally?" asked C.C.

" I can't give Nunnally any special treatment now cuss she is my sister." said Lelouch.

" For the sake of many innocent life's I need to stop him. I need to protect those who are close to me." said Lelouch.

" Who am I to you Lelouch?" asked C.C.

" I told you before didn't I. You are my witch." said Lelouch. Just then he got up and leaned in to kiss C.C on the lips. C.C was not that surprised she saw that comeing and embrace the kiss. After awhile he back off to say. " And I am your warlock."

Lelouch got up to walk out of the room until C.C grab his hand. " Where do you think your going?" said C.C.

Lelouch then push C.C against the wall.

" Lelouch what the fu…" said C.C but she was block Lelouch kissing her hard on lips.

At first C.C resist Lelouch actions. She soon started to embrace his hard kisses.

Lelouch move and began sucking on C.C neck causing her to make small moans.

C.C used her hands to his shirt to feel the muscular chest.

She continued this non till every piece of his clothing was on the floor reveling his erect member.

She took hold of his member and took stroke him.

Lelouch began to make small moans.

" Well if you like that you will love this." said C.C.

C.C began to lick Lelouch's shaft and massage his balls. Lelouch couldn't help but moan even louder.

C.C decided to stop teasing him and took his head into his mouth.

She start to suck on his head and take him in inch by inch but nearly gagged.

C.C continued this for a bit long till " C.C I am…" said Lelouch.

Lelouch sent his seed into C.C warm mouth.

C.C shallow his seed. " Man Lelouch you have no stamina. It didn't take that long for you to cum." said C.C.

" Shut up." said Lelouch.

Lelouch push her onto the bed and mounted her. " Lets see how long it will take for you." said Lelouch.

He quickly took off her outfit(I don't know what to call that white thing she wears).

C.C had on her usually white leotard underneath. Lelouch tore it off leavening her with no other piece of clothing.

Lelouch began to start suck on her left tit then began to play with the right.

C.C tried to hold her moans back but she failed. I am as weak as Lelouch thought C.C.

Soon her left nipple began hard from Lelouch sucking he began to suck on the right on lick her nipple and covering it with his salvia.

C.C was moaning uncontrolled.

" Looks like you are the pathetic one C.C." said Lelouch.

" Lelouch you such a pain." said C.C.

" Let's see what you think after this witch." said Lelouch.

Lelouch began to kiss C.C again then started to kiss her neck and her stomach and stop right before her pussy.

" Let's see how long you'll last." said Lelouch. Then leouch began to eat her out.

C.C made a loud moan loving the feel of the new sensation she's feeling.

Lelouch dove his tongue into her inners trying to hit her spot.

C.C couldn't help but moan like crazy as Lelouch lick her spot . It didn't take long for C.C to say " Lelouch I am cumming." that moan she covered Lelouch lips with her juices.

" See you came faster than I did. You the weak one." said Lelouch.

" Lelouch you basturd." said C.C trying to catch her breathe.

" We are not done yet." said Lelouch as he spread C.C legs.

" Well do what you got to do." said C.C.

With that begin said Lelouch slid his cock into her soaked inners. Lelouch was not surprised she wasn't tight. C.C lived for more than 300 years or a least that what I think Lelouch thought to himself.

So she must have had others but Lelouch is going her only if everything goes right when he fight Schneizel soon.

Lelouch did not start off slow he thrusted hard back and foruth into her wet opening.

C.C wrap her legs arounded his waist and bucked her hips to meet his thrusts while she was scraping her fingernails in his back.

" Lelouch harder faster already." said C.C.

Lelouch went faster harder and depper into her. C.C pulled Lelouch's head down and began to kiss him deeply.

Lelouch broke her kiss and began to go pump deeper in her pussy.

Lelouch menber was long enough to hit her spot causing her to moan like crazy.

After two more minutes of lelouch thrusting. " I am coming." said C.C. She clawed depper into lelouch's back was she hit her limit.

Soon after Lelouch expelled his seed into C.C.

The two just stayed there resting fgrom what happen.

Hours later

C.C came out of Lelouch's room.

" So is lelouch alright?" said Suzaku. C.C was very surprised.

" Yes he is." replied C.C.

" So what did you do to make him better?" asked Suzaku.

" Do you really want to know?" rerplied C.C.

" I guess not. And plus I could hear you from out here." said Suzaku walking away.

Months later after the death of emperor Lelouch and the new reign of Zero.

C.C was on a wodden cart somewhere far from Britannian.

C.C put her hands on her stomach and began to rub it.

" Geass the power of the kings will make people lonely. I guess that isn't that true. Right Lelouch?" said C.C.

"Yeah" said a voice in the wind.

Well I don't know if Lelouch's is really died or not we I guess we have to wait for a director's cut,ova,movie and R3. But in this story he's alive.

Please write a review and vote on my poll on my account page.


End file.
